Twilight! At the Movies
by LeannaQua
Summary: What would happen if Bella convinced the Cullen kids to go to a movie. Edward isn't too thrilled about the movie, like his siblings. What if the movie the went to was about a human who fell in love with a vampire? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me LeannaQua. I thought it would be fun to have a little fanfiction about the Cullen kids going to the movies.**

**They are seeing "Dusk" as those of you that have read my "A New Vampire on the Block" story know is my version of Twilight.**

**I don't own Twilight or the Cullens. And No I don't own Dusk, I just remixed the name. Hope ya like!**

"Why are we going to the movies?" Edward asked, for the billionth time. I sighed, turning around to face him.

"Because, this is a movie worth seeing," I said. I was trying to keep my anger under control.

"And we came why?" Emmett asked. I turned to face the other Cullen. I looked toward Rose and Alice hopping they would help.

"I wanted to see it too," Alice said, her innocent voice kicking in. A puppy dog pout came on her face and both Rose and I smiled.

"Fine, but what's it about Bella?" Jasper asked. I smiled, high fiveing Alice and Rose. I turned back around and headed back toward the theater.

"A vampire who falls in love with a human," I couldn't help but smile, when I heard Edward stop. Alice and Rose came up beside me, smiling.

"Bella," Edward growled. I knew that voice, I was in trouble. Alice and Rose stood as bodyguards. I turned around and saw Edward, anger. "What did you just say?"

"It's about a human who falls in love with a vampire," I answered, smiling. Jasper and Emmett looked at one another, then Edward.

"Did you two know about this?" Edward growled. Alice smiled and nodded. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Why did you agree?"

"We thought you could get a new point of view." Rose answered, smirking even bigger. "Besides, if it's as close as it seems, I wanna see it."

"Yeah, Rose was a real," Alice started, but stopped when Rose glared at her. I intervened.

"Rose, you have to admit that you didn't like me," I said, looking at her. Rose nodded. "At all." Rose smiled. We had gotten even closer over the years. I had gotten used to Alice playing Bella Barbie. It did help that Edward was always there to bust me out.

"She's right Rose," Emmett said. He came over to her and hugged her. "And I agree with the girls dude." Edward narrowed his eyes. Emmett just smiled.

"I agree too," Jasper said. He was by Alice's side with in a split second. Edward wasn't too pleased. I mouthed "go" to the others. They went into the movie theater.

"Please Edward," I said, lowering my voice, so no human ears could hear it. Edward turned around and punched a street sign. Poor sign, it fell.

"Bella, I don't want to see what happened to you again," Edward said, safe from any human ears. I looked quickly toward the theater, this was why I came early.

"It's only up until prom," I answered. "The whole 'leave me' and 'werewolf' thing doesn't comme until later, in different movies." He looked toward me. I smiled, and he sighed. I knew I won him over.

"Fine, but," he said, standing in front of me. "I'm not promising, I'm going to like it." I smiled, leaning up and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm okay with that," I answered. He smiled and we entered the theater. The others had our tickets, and popcorn, we wouldn't be eating. We entered the movie area. First here, so we sat in the back. We would hear and see anything, no matter how far away.

"So who plays who?" Emmett asked. "I hope I'm in there. And someone cool plays me." I smiled.

"Only Bella knows," Alice answered. They all turned to me. I kept quiet having the other five vampires glare at me.

"Okay fine. I'll tell," I said, Alice and Rose giggled. "Rosanne or Rosey is played by Nikki Reed. Alyson is Ashley Greene. Jason is played by Jackson Rathbone. Carter is Kellan Lutz. Robert Pattinson plays Masen and Kristen Stewart plays Leanna or Lea." They looked at one another.

"Who's who?" Rose asked. I raised an eyebrow. They all made an 'Oh' face. Well all except Emmett, he still didn't get it.

"Rosanne is Rosalie," I said. Rosalie flipped her hair, smiling. "Alyson or Aly is Alice," she giggled. "Jason is Jasper." Jasper nodded in approval. "Carter is you." Emmett grinned even bigger than usual. "Masen is Edward." Edward smiled at this. "And Lea is me." I smiled bigger.

"SWEET!" Emmett shouted. The people who had arrived "shushed" us. "Sorry," Emmett muttered. We all laughed, keeping it quiet. The movie finally started. I looked over at Edward and he was tense. I grabbed his hand and relaxed him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The previews were done, and the movie finally started. I was glad they all came, I just hoped that none of them would end up hating me for it. I was hoping this was as good as my real life was, even if James almost killed me. As well as Edward taking me to prom.

**Alice-I liked it!**

**Rosalie-Me too! And I can't believe you almost said that.**

**Alice-It was true.**

**Bella-I don't blame her though, and besides, we're great friends now.**

**Emmett-You said it little sis.**

**Jasper- Emmett, Alice is your little sister too. Besides, as undercover Bella is Rosalie and my sister.**

**Edward- He's right. But then again Bella is also known as Destiny's sister when she's with us.**

**Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella- EDWARD!**

**Edward- What? Opps, did I just spill something?**

**LeannaQua- Maybe*innocent voice***

**Edward- Oh, well Chapter Two, in my point of view, on the movie.**

**LeannaQua-Which is coming THIS Friday! YEAH! I'm going to see it at least 3 times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go. Edward's piont of view on the movie. I did it as best as I could.**

**I don't own Twilight or the movie. All those who have read my "A Vampire on the Block" story, will understand the ending. Hope ya like it.**

I was a little worried. I had to admit, the movie wasn't as bad as I thought. I did hate myself again for putting Bella in such danger. Robert Pattinson, was pretty convincing, but he wasn't as bad as me. I was also glad that it didn't have everything in there. I was disappointed Lea didn't fall down more. We were walking out discussing it.

"Wow," Emmett said. "I thought Bella fell down more." I nodded. "And didn't you laugh before the game at her." Again I nodded. I wasn't going to say anything until I had to.

"He also took her to a meadow, remember," Alice said. "As well as she fainted at the smell of blood, and Edward carried her." I smiled while Bella rolled her eyes.

"I forgot how sour I was," Rosalie smiled. Bella nodded. I hated the way Rose had treated Bella. "Although, we never cooked for you." I nodded at that. My family didn't cook for her when she came.

"I forgot how I always tried to avoid you," Jasper answered. Bella smiled. Looks like both of us were keeping quite.

"What did you two think?" Alice asked, walking backwards. I looked at Bella. She shrugged, causing Alice to glare at her.

"Okay, well Emmett was a little bit funnier in the real life. And not everything happened as fast. Like Tyler's van, it happened in the morning," Bella answered. I flinched, remembering. "And there was also the ladies' choice dance."

"Right, Mike asked you out more too," I answered. Bella nodded, everyone turned toward me.

"It was okay, I was glad it wasn't exactly like what happened. I don't think I would have survived," I said. They took that. Bella stopped me.

"You really liked it?" she asked. I was wondering what she was getting at.

"It wasn't as good, and bad as the real thing, but yeah, I enjoyed it," I answered. Bella smiled, she rose up and kissed me. I was glad I didn't have to be as careful as I had to in the beginning.

"Hey," Emmett yelled. We looked up and walked toward our family. "Bella was that actually how you knew Eddie was a vampire?" I growled at my nickname. Bella shook her head.

"Jacob told me, trying to scare me," Bella said. I nodded, remembering the rest rant. I thought of something.

"Well, Jessica didn't interrogate you in the movie," I said, smiling. Bella nodded. "But I must ask."

"Yes?" Bella said. I felt my brothers and sisters staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Was that how the actual waitress looked like, or was she prettier?" I asked, smiling my crooked grin. Bella pushed me, rolling my eyes.

"Much prettier, and more annoying," Bella answered. The rest of us laughed. "Well, if you're done, could we please go."

"Of course," I said, opening her door. I got in, waiting for the others to get in.

"Why don't you open me and Rose's door?" Alice asked. I looked at her in the mirror.

"Easy, Bella's a lady," I answered, earning a hit in the head from all three girls, and snickering from the boys.

"I realized that when you were gone that first week," Bella started. We quieted down to hear her. "That in the movie Rose and Emmett's car was driven."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" I said. I was confused. "And sis you noticed that none of the boys crowded around her car." Everyone nodded.

"I noticed they put the author in the movie." We all looked back at Destiny, who was sitting in the seat next to Jasper, who had Alice in his lap. We stared, shocked. "Hi." was all she said, before turning her music up loud enough. Figures, it's the soundtrack.

**Well, what did you think? A lot of these thoughts, are my own or my friends, so, like I said hope you liked it.**


End file.
